1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable and collapsible valises wherein an expandable configuration may be adjustably conformed to varying content volume and stabilized against distortion as in traveling. Stability is achieved by the combination of an adjustable batten, and pairs of inner and outer adjusting straps which vertically encircle the entire body portion of the valise. In the preferred configuration, a pair of inner vertical reinforcing straps extends rear to front around the bottom of the valise. In addition, a pair of outer vertical reinforcing straps which are disposed in parallel and abutting relation relative to the pair of inner straps, extends fully around the valise body portion and, also, secures the top by extending through a substantially rigid, yet adjustable batten. Whereas numerous valise and pouch containers have been devised with reinforcing straps engaging the exterior thereof, no such combination of adjustable batten and pairs of inner and outer reinforcing adjusting straps has been devised to stabilize an expandable valise, irrespective of its variously sized contents.
2. Prior Art
STEIN--U.S. Pat. No. 1,638,753 PA1 STANSBURY--U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,547 PA1 SEAMAN--U.S. Pat. No. 4,148,347 PA1 BLAKE--U.S. Pat. No. 179,945 PA1 Germany (WERBE)--20989 (1983) PA1 Great Britain (ORTWEILER)--27567 (1908)